


Mummy and Daddies Little Girl

by BlissfullyIgnorant1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Escape, Brainwashing, Crying, Daycare, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Forced infantilism, Humiliation, Kidnapped, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Violent Sex, bottles, breast feeding, breastfeading kink, cuddles with crazy people, daddy dom, dd/lg, mummy dom, public infantilism, sippy cups, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfullyIgnorant1998/pseuds/BlissfullyIgnorant1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is kiddnapped after she refuses the deal Dominic and Em give, she is turned into their very own baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. 

Annie officially hated work. 

She hated sleezy guys, with their stupid hair cuts and stupid cocky smiles. But she smiled sweetly, at each bastard who smacked her ass, the ones with the loud friends who cat called every time she went past and the old men who leered at her. Then there were the quiet sucluded ones who always tipped higher, the ones who brooded in the corner or at the edge of the bar, the older guys who had more experiance. Those were the guys she wanted. But most were taken, married with kids and she couldn't do that, not when it had happened to her and her mum. Her father was one of them, the workaholics who thought because they worked so hard to provide for their family, that their wife and kids wouldn't mind them sleeping with their secretary. She tried hard not to be bitter about it, but it was hard seeing him with the perky blonde, only a few years older than her, at the compulsary christmas eve gathering she was forced to go to as apart of the custody agreement. 

Work dragged, just as it did every night. But the stranger making eyes at her didn't escape her notice, his jaw was strong with a soft stuble sprinkled on his jaw. And his eyes, you could get lost in, the sea of dark blue staring at her with an intesity that only related one thing. His lips red ripe to eat and nibble. But she noticed the gold band around his third finger, and felt her heart sink, glaring at the handsome stranger before her. She could see the look of confusion a mile away, before he himself noticed what she had.

Suprisingly he didn't move away, he got off his stool and walked towards her. His walk was confident, cool and collected for him, the married man hitting on the her. "Hi, I'm Domonic." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, like her normal genuine smile did. "And I'm working. Excuse me Sir." She walked away without looking back at him, despite the feeling of a stare at the back of her head and the pang that went through her chest.

When she arrived at the bar, he was gone, so she thought. 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Domonic stared at the cute little brunette angrily working the bar, he had been watching her for awhile. It made him giddy that she didn't remember him from her brothers wedding, but it made the situation all the better. He rang his wife on the pay phone, knowing she would be just as excited as he was. 

"Hello this is Emilia Long, who's calling?" His smile came instantly, knowing how happy she would be, "Honey it's me, I'm at the bar. I think she's ready." He could hear his wife's happy squel down the phone, he knew she would be doing what she called her 'happy' dance, the dance that made her tits bounce everywhere. This was the night it had to be everything was going to work; no matter what.

"Are you sure? What if she rejects us?." He sighed he knew it was a possibility, but he had hope that she wouldn't. "I know honey but we have to try." He sighed, "and if that doesn't work we can always use plan B."

"I want her willing Domonic, I don't want to have to force her. I'll be down in ten minutes baby. We should do this together." He looked up at the sweet bar tender, noticing how flustered she had become with growing customers, particularly male ones.

He sighed heavily, walking towards the bar confidently, his eyes focused on the sweet, curvy girl he desired more than anything. His wife was down in less than ten minutes.

Without recieving a speeding ticket this time.  
.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

Annie watched as tall, dark and handsome came back to the bar with a red head on his arm. She was gorgeous with soft brown eyes, high cheek bones and a hollywood smile. She sighed, trying not to let it get to her. She put on her best smile and served her next customer, alongside Jason, who was making faces at her whilst she served a drunk old man who was telling everyone about his time in Vietnam, sluring each word for longer as he got more drunk. Annie stole a glance at the couple, who were in a heated kissing session in their booth. She felt like she could cry, her day had been shit and just when she thought she had found someone who was interested in her, he was once again married to a gorgeous woman who trumped her in every department. 

"Jason can you hold the fort while I nip to the toilets?" She asked over the noise that was circling throughout the bar, Jason nodded pulling the taps to line up pints for new customers who were watching the football. She ran into a stall as tears pooled in her eyes, unaware of the busty red head following her. She was being silly, she scoffed to herself drying her eyes. She was okay, everything was absolountly fine. She opened the stall walking straight into the redhead, "oh I'm sorry..." She looked up, knowing who the woman was, feeling tears come back to her eyes. 

Emilia stared at the cutie in front of her, who eyes had watered as she looked up. She knew she was perfect, the perfect little girl, she knew it just by looking at her. The little woman before her wore a cute black skirt with a pair of tights and flat shoes, but what she loved the most was her light blue t-shirt with a small rainbow just over the tope of her perky little breasts. 

"Hello sweetie, I'm Emilia I was wondering if myself and my husband could talk to you. When do you get off?" Annie stared in bewilderment, not relising how planned this situation had been. She nodded dumbly, "I...I get off at ten."stutering out quietly, looking up at the intimidating woman before her. 

"That's far too late for you honey. But we will wait for you in our booth." She smiled softly walking out, motioning for Annie to follow her. Annie followed blindly not realising what she was doing at all, not realising she had allowed herself to be manipulated. She watched as she sauntered over to her husband, whispering in his ear, the man grinned devishly, his hungry eyes meeting Annie's over the bar. Annie looked away, turning to her next customer, plastering her work smile on. She could feel them staring at her as she moved, but every time she turned to look at them they were talking or kissing heatedly, as if they knew what it was doing to her. She hung on for another two hours, her cunt dripping wet, as she watched the couple kiss and grope one another. And then work was over with, and all she could think about was her need to shag both of them. She shut down the bar, turning the lights off, then finally looking at the two people waiting for her in a secluded bar with soft light. She approached them warily, trying to decifer their motive, what they wanted with her. The woman...Emelia smiled warmly at her like a mother would to her daughter, Annie smiled softly, looking at her lap were her fingers were twitiching nervously. 

"Annie we have a proposition for you." Annie's head shot up, suprised they new her name, considering her name tag was gone from her chest. "How do you know...?" The mans eyes were filled with amusement, as he watched their sweet little one flounder. 

"We went to your brothers wedding I'm a....coluege, of some sorts." Dominic smirked to himself, he loved making her squirm and her brother squirm, "We noticed you and wanted to proposition something." Annie's heart was racing, he was trying to make her nervous, she knew it.  
Emelia rolled her eyes at Dominics antics, watching their little girl become nervous as Dominic hungrily watched her. "Leave the poor girl alone Dominic, what we wanted to ask you Annie is would you consider being our little girl." 

Annie let out a burst of hysterical laughter, she was becoming more scared by the minute, her breathing becoming laboured as her chest heaved. Emelia and Dominic rushed to her side, placing her head on Emelia's lap, stroking varoius parts of her body to calm her down.  
"I already have parents..." Annie's voice came out shaky, trying to calm herself down.  
"We know honey bee, we mean in a different way. It's easier if we show you what we mean."Emelia was the soft soothing voice she needed, and Dominic was the soft soothing hand she needed. They fitted together perfectly, the stern hand and the soft hand that she needed, despite not knowing it herself. 

"Why...me?" Annie had never heard herself so quiet and meak, she loved the way they had calmed her down, she felt safe and at home for some strange reason.

"Because you're perfect for it honey bee." Dominics chest rumbled against her back, comforting her in a way. She could feel something in the back of her mind, telling her to resist them, they were like graceful swans, who would strike at any minute. Annie shook her head, sitting up and colecting her bearings. 

"I'm sorry but I have to get home to my dog. I can give you my number or something...but I would..." She squared her shoulders, "I would like some time to think about what you want and what you actully mean."


	2. Chapter Two

Annie didn't answer their calls, not one. 

She knew they would give up after a while, so she carried on normally as if nothing had happened. She forgot about them. Which was her first mistake, she had no idea there were eyes on her everywhere she went. That they had her daily routines written to the tee, she had no idea that she would be ambushed the Friday she was driving home from work. They had been in her apartment, grabbing the esentials, but no grown up cloths. Not for their little girl. Annie didn't know anything was wrong, until she turned the lights on, her apartment was ransacked. She began panicking, her heart racing, her breathing laboured, she had been burgled. So she thought. 

Dominic smiled when she appeared bewildered, running about in her apartment. The rooms had been ransacked, stripped of the items that she would need for her new life with them, she was ready now, she had to be. Annie knew it was them somehow, they had done this because she refused, and now she was paying for it. What she didn't know, was that Dominic was waiting in her room for her. This night meant everything would change for her, no matter how much she would try to change it. Her life would be different after this there was no doubt, she couldn't change what was about to happen. She walked through each room saving her room for last, she coudln't bare to see to see the state it would be in, her family heirlooms would be gone, she knew they would be. Yet everytime she edge closer the tension would build up further, her heart was pounding against the confines of her ribs and everything was heightened. 

And some where in the back of her mind, there was a warning pushing its way through, telling her smething was wrong, that she should run for her life. But she ignored it, walking into the unknown blindly and not turning back. 

Yet the warnings were there.  
.

.

.  
She woke up swaddled in heat and uncomfortableness, a soft soothing rubber piece in her mouth. Her body felt numb, yet she could feel every single bit of pain in her mind. Her eyes waterered as she looked through the hazy blur, what she was looking at was a baby's nursery, through the bars of a cot filled with plush animals that looked perfect for cuddling. Soft sniffles emmited through the room and she realised it was her, she threw the dummy to the floor, not caring who or what heard her. She wanted to go home, to get away from whomever had kiddnapped her. 

Dominic woke to the sound of sniffling over the new baby moniter, he smiled to himself; she was theirs now. He shook Emelia, "Honey....honey she's awake." Emilia looked up, her sleep filled eyes lighting up with glee,"Oh let's go get her? Please!" She was out of bed before he was, they both jogged to their new little ones room, tiptoeing as they got closer to her room, where loud sniffling could be heard. Annie was unaware of them coming in, not hearing them as she drowned herself in tears, rubbing at her eyes, just as a child would. She wanted her mum and dad, and her dog Pepper. She needed comfort, someone to tell her everything was going to be okay and that she would get out of this nightmare that was now reality. She heard them before she saw them, she knew it was Dominic and Emilia, they were watching her with eyes filled with joy and something else she couldn't yet decifer. She glared as they aproached her, pushing herself against the back of the crib bars. Emilia smiled softly, moving to pick up Annie, whose eyes were filled with tears and fear. Dominic noticed the pink dummy on the floor, picking it up and cleaning it, ready to sooth his little princess. Annie moved her body as Emilia reached under her arm pits to pick her up, "NO! LET GO!" Annie had become histerical as Emilia pulled her up against her hip, she wriggled against her just like an infant would. Struggling against the suprisinlgy strong hold. "I want to go home." Annie's tears streamed, she had stopped struggling when Ems' tight arms tightened painfully, "You are home honey bee. This your new home, with your new mummy and daddy." Dominic had tried to be soothing, but somehow knew this would make her worse. 

Annie began to sob wildly, finally regaining the energy to struggle against Ems' hold, Dominic pushed the dummy into the sobbing girls mouth, somehow soothing her though she hadn't realised it herself. She quietened down, her head resting on Ems' shoulder as she calmed herself down. Emilia smiled to herself, feeling her calm down against her shoulder, they would lay down the rules after breakfast. For now they would bottle feed her the breast milk, whilst they still fed her adult food- just in smaller portions. Annie felt herself placed in a chair; more like a high chair, her eyes went wild, trying to find a way out of the dam chair. "No Annie, we don't do that. Sit nicely and Mummy will bring you your breakfast." Annie glared at them, conveying the hatred she felt for the two lunatics in front of her. Dominic sat across from her, and removed the dummy, "honey bee, once you have had breaky in your little tummy, me and Mummy will explain the rules to you."Annie glared at him, but the glare came as more of pout than anything threatening, making Dominic chuckle, and pinch the pouty lip. 

"No, you two are fucking bat shit crazy! I want to go home to my real family." The venom dripped off of her tongue, hitting through each hiss of breath she spat at them. Dominic stood up, never losing eye contact with her; he undid the straps of the high chair and lifted her so she sat on his lap, wide honey brown eyes looking into his blue ones. "Now listen to me young lady, we do not tolerate bad language from you, and if you carry on using language I will wash your mouth out with soap. Do you understand me?" Annie nodded begrudgingly not meeting his eyes, "Now we know you need to adjust to your new life as our little one, but you will treat Mummy and I with respect or you will recieve a spanking." His voice was stern, as he lifted her and placed her back into the high chair. Annie grumbled to herself as they chattted over the stove, she would gain their trust. She had to that was the only way to survive.

Then she would run.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story may have a slow start. Enjoy :)

Annie sat sulking in silence, whilst Dominic fed her spoons full of sweet honey filled porridge. Ignoring the stupid plane noises he made each time, the two adults filled the room with random chatter, of what they needed, who they wanted to see or ring. All the while Annie sat there feeling lower than ever, she wanted to go home to her family who wouldn't even know she was missing yet. Tears prickled painfully behind her eyes, why her of all people? Why did they do this to her? All that consumed her was what if's, what if she had stayed out at her brothers like she was meant to...Would she still be home all cuddled up in her apartment. Her life was changing quicker than she had ever wanted it too, and she had been given no choice in the matter. 

When Emilia came and sat in front of her holding a laminated sheet, she knew what was coming. The rules they had set out for her, her eyes narrowed as Emilia grinned at her sweetly, pinching her cheeks as a mother would do. "Now Annie bear, I know this is scary time for you because your only little. But if we don't have rules we don't have good little girls, do we?" Emilia pulled Annie from the high chair before she could protest, shoving a dummy in her mouth. Annie pushed her body away from Em's, but to no avail, she was passed to Dominic who sat down on the chair tightening his arms around her top half. Emilia sat across from them with the rules placed before her.  
ANNIE'S RULES-  
1\. No shouting, hitting or swearing.  
2\. Eat all of your dinner and drink all of your milk.  
3\. Always listen to Mummy and Daddy, and don't disobey any instructions and always do your best.   
4\. Never answer back.  
5\. Always use your manners, and be polite to new people as well as Mummy and Daddy.  
6\. Respect adults, especially Mummy and Daddy.  
7\. Play nicely with others, and share your toys.   
8\. Bedtime is 9:00pm every night including weekends.  
9\. You will not come without Mummy or Daddy's permition.  
10\. Mummy and Daddy know what's best, what they say goes.  
PUNISHMENTS FOR DISOBEDIANCE:  
1\. THREE WARNINGS=TIME OUT FOR 10 MINUTES.(rules 1,2,3,4 and seven)  
2\. Spanking(rule 1 if bad behaviour continues after time out, rules 8, rule 9)  
3\. Early bedtime(rule 2,4,7,9)

"Now Annie, me and Daddy don't want any funny business with your rules. So you need to behave yourself and then you can have certain privileges back. Now, you can watch some television with a bottle before we go out." Dominic carried her to the living room on his hip, where a large size walker chair was sat, they had found adult size baby furniture or teen ones because she wasn't particularly tall. They had bought everything that would stop her escaping from the house, no matter what. Once she was strapped in, there was bottle of milk placed on the tray. "I want all that milk drank up Annie." Dominic's voice rumbled through her body, she wanted to protest everything but she knew it would do no good. She knew he was sat behind her, reading a newspaper whilst looney tunes played in front of her on the sleek television, she stared at the bottle of milk before placing the nub in her mouth and sucking. It didn't taste like normal milk, it was sweeter and creamier. Something was up with the milk but she didn't know what, so she carried on drinking the rest with her eyes glued to the television. 

Dominic grinned to himself, watching her guzzle down the natural milk, that he had sampled on more than one occasion. She was watching the children's cartoon in silence, with an occasional giggle slipping from her little plump lips. He knew this was a small amount of progress for their first real day together, but he didn't know how Annie would cope with meeting his and Em's parents, it could either go really well or really bad. His parents were very careful around new Little's, especially the kidnapped ones, but Emilia's parents were over the top, too much so. They would scare her off with their forwardness. And he just couldn't have that, there was too much at stake, he had already spoken to Em about it and she in return had spoken to her parents about it. 

He knew what Em was doing in the shower, something she always did, and normally he would join her but he decided against it, in case the little one tried to escape. He decided to get her dressed. Annie sat quietly waiting...hoping he would leave the room. But he didn't, instead he unstrapped her and lifted her to his hip, placing a dummy in her mouth again. He carried her through the house, she analysed each possible escape root but couldn't find any. Annie found herself back inside her bedroom and placed on a cool mat, she began thrashing as a new nappy was pulled out, crying from behind her dummy. "NO! Please d-don't!" Unshed tears leaked down her pale cheeks, she wanted her Mum, her real mum."Shhhhh, now I don't want any silliness from you, I'm changing your nappy and then your changing into some cloths. So change that attitude or you will go into time out." Dominic's voice was soft but firm, calming in a way but bewildering in another, she wanted to curl up into a ball and weep for the whole of Britain. She turned her head against the mat, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the humiliation to be over, there was a coldness and wetness dragged over her lower regions; she cringed waiting for the cold to go away.

When it was over she felt a tee-shirt being pulled over her head, and denim dungarees being pulled onto her body. Then a pair of white frilly socks that belonged on kids going into infant school. She heard Em before she saw her, she was humming to herself as she walked into the room. Annie looked up at her, noticing the new cloths that fitted her perfectly, she wore a simple silk dress that looked more like office wear than every day clothing, with her red hair pulled up into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck. "Look at you all cute, will you grab her shoes Dom whilst I do her hair?" Annie felt a brush comb through her mahogany curls as Dominic left the room, Emilia combed softly pulling them into little pig tails, "Now Annie, Daddy and me are taking you to meet some very important people, so I want you on your best behaviour or you will be sanctioned when we get home. Am I understood?" Annie nodded softly, not daring to meet her scornful eyes, Annie felt her chin in a deathly grip, "Use your words."

"Yes." Her voice sounded as weak as she felt, meak and quiet without any strength within it. "Yes what Annie?" She felt the humiliation more than ever, she wanted the ordeal to be over, but deep down she knew it never would be, "Yes...Mummy." each syllable came out shakier than the last, and the knot in her throat felt tighter each time she spoke. Dominic was back in no time with the shoes they had bought for her, they were beautiful and shiny, black with a sweet buckle that screamed innocence. "Right then let's get going." In no time Annie was strapped into a car that seemed more like a tank, the windows were pitch black in the back of the car, clearly made for hiding her. She could still see out the window, looking at the small town in the middle of no where. The town had everything, from a McDonalds to an ASDA, someone was very good at planning ahead. Dominic and Emilia were chatting animatedly with excitement, Emilia sat in the passenger seat, occasionally looking back to check on Annie whose eyes were lost in the scenery, keeping her unshed tears at bay. It broke Em's heart that she was sad to be in her rightful place, or what she perceived to be as, she was determined to be a good Mummy to her little girl, she wanted Annie to be happy with them. She knew, however, that it would take a long time and a lot of patience. Meeting her parents was the first step, it was better to introduce them earlier on. 

In no time they were parked outside a large cottage, surrounded by vast green land, but nestled sweetly inside a group of trees. It was like something out of a fairy-tale, Annie observed the way the house was concealed from the outside world, much like the new house she was in. It was beautiful, an antique house that looked cosy, inside and out. Annie's door was opened by Em, who unstrapped her from the child proof car seat, lifting her onto her hip. "Remember what I said honey bee?" Annie nodded softly, Em left it that, she knew that Annie was nervous so there was no point in aggravating the situation further. The thick front door swung open to reveal an old couple, who looked very similar to Dominic, smiling softly as the new family walked up. Dominic embraced the couple tightly, "Mum...Dad this is Annie our baby." Annie's eyes began to grow frantic as the pair got closer, they were both very good looking so she could see were Dominic got it from, but she was panicked...she didn't know them and for all she knew they were as crazy as the psychopaths who had kidnapped her. 

"Oh she's precious, come on in and I'll put the kettle on and get this one ready for lunch." The woman's voice was soft and enchanting, Annie was entranced by the woman's soft, caring voice, she made her feel like all her troubles had disappeared for one single moment. She didn't know why though, that women was the mother of the man who kidnapped her. They walked through to a large ornate kitchen, filled with a sleek bar and kitchen unit, then sat subtly by the bar was a grey highchair, she knew was for her. Tears began falling from her honey coloured eyes, it was all happening to quickly, her sniffles filled the room halting all conversation. Em stopped what she was saying, turning her head to Annie whose tears had soaked through her shirt, "Honey Bee what's wrong? huh?" Em tired soothing her, and surprisingly it had worked. 

"I don't want to sit in the high chair." Annie was surprised at how meak she sounded, child like almost. "Okay how about this, you can sit on Mummy's knee instead of the highchair, as long as you eat all your lunch and drink all your milk. Deal?" Annie nodded, accepting that it was the best deal she was getting, "Okay..." She was still reluctant to call anyone Mummy or Daddy, so Em let her have this one to keep her calm. Annie sat quietly on Em's lap, listening intently to the conversation, whilst Dominic's mother made lunch for everyone. The woman was named Rose, a sweet lady who bumbled through the kitchen comfortably, making sure everyone was taken care of. 

"Em what do you want me to make for her? I've got the food on the list and a little extra." Em smiled, thinking about her favourite food. "Just a small bowl of rice with Thai Green curry, that's her favourite, we'll all have some to. If you don't mind." Annie grinned to herself, it was her favourite, and no matter how much she wanted to reject the meal, she was hungry and it was indeed her favourite meal. "I'll get right on it." Rose smiled at Annie whose eyes were wandering around the kitchen, looking at everyone and anything. Dominic and his Dad were in a heated conversation that included the occasional laughs. "Dom will you take her whilst I go sort out her milk please?" Dominic nodded and held out his arms for Annie, who tried not to cringe as she was passed over. It was the first time she had really studied Dominic's Dad, whose raven hair was peppered with grey that gave away his age, much like his wife. His eyes were a mirror of Dominic's deep blue ones, she had yet to know his name and was sure he would tell her. 

"Oh Dom she's such a sweetie. I am your Grandpa Joe Annie, or Grampy." Dominic grinned at his Father, no one could resist Annie's sweetness, she was like a sweet drop of heaven. Her mahogany curls had been pulled up into little piggy tails by Em, making her look younger than she already did. Her honey coloured eyes had recently gotten sadder than they had been before they had adopted her, he knew she was struggling with her knew family, and missed her big brother desperately, But it had to be done, both he and Emilia had realised that through her stubbornness. Dominic smiled down at Annie, whose yellow dummy bobbed in her mouth as she suckled. 

"Alright lunch is ready." Annie was lifted and passed back to Em, who kept her promise and let Annie sit on her knee to eat her lunch. Rose was the best Thai green curry maker, Annie had decided, she gobbled down the spicy, aromatic food that hit the spot when she had finished. Annie decided to wait quietly whilst the adults finished their food, knowing that Em would be giving her a bottle as soon as she had finished. Annie was left to her thoughts, which had once again become negative, she hated that she had become so compliant for them, like a submissive dog which would roll over when it was told too. She felt child like, working herself up into tears every few hours, sniffling because she wasn't strong enough to resist the negativity in her own mind, that had been set off by these crazy people. No one had noticed her tears tumbling down her cheeks, or the tiny sniffles that were emitting from her body. 

"Em someone's getting fussy." Emilia immediately looked down at Annie, whose soft honey eyes were brimmed with escaping tears. Em lifted her up onto her hip, "I'm going to go giver her a bottle, then we'll get going. I think we'll leave my parents house for tonight Dom." Dominic sighed in relief, he knew that it would have overwhelmed her more than the visit to his parents had. Annie felt herself lifted into Em's arms, taking her into what seemed to be a living room, Annie was cradled into Em's arms with the bottle nipple placed at her lips Emilia caressed her cheek softly whit her index finger, watching as Annie began suckling. "Mummy is so proud of you today Honey Bee. Now I understand this is overwhelming for you sweetie so we're not going to see my Mummy and Daddy. You drink your milk and the we'll go." Annie nodded whilst suckling the sweet creamy milk, she felt herself drifting to sleep, her eyes closing with the heaviness of the situation. She was rocked to sleep, to the soft humming emitting from Em's throat. 

Emilia had Dominic carry her to the car, after saying goodbye to his parents they driven back home. Putting their sweet little one to be in her crib, smiling like people in movies who looked stupidly happy. Emilia and Dominic sat in the living room, wine in hand the bottle nearly drained "I didn't think it would feel this amazing, did you?" Emilia was on a high, by the name of Annie, everything was falling into place for them.

"I know, just imagine, soon she'll be ours completely." 

In more ways than one.


	4. Authors Note

Hello all, I'm sorry I've been away for so long but writers block and exams have had me stuck on what to write and how to write. After all my exams are done in June I will be back writing this story and trying to make it amazing for all you lovelies who, with your messages make me feel like I'm a good writer. 

Love B.I 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all I appreciate any feedback, but please don't be mean I wasn't constructive criticism not bitchy comments- that is if anyone will actually read this :)


End file.
